FINAL JAKE PAUL
HE'S HERE. It's a bird, it's a plane! No, it's... JAKE PAUL!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone dies. About FINAL JAKE PAUL At some point in the future, Jake Paul becomes extremely fed up with dealing with constant hate and disrespect towards him. Jake Paul spirals into sadness, but not before giving the YouTube community his last debts. He transforms into an extremely powerful entity that ascends to godhood that is only known as FINAL JAKE PAUL. History Picking up from his "About" section, after he becomes FINAL JAKE PAUL the YouTube community is about to spend it's last months alive. Keemstar, Scarce, and the YouTube Civil War come all together in an effort to stop FINAL JAKE PAUL before he destroys the entire bane of existence itself. Appearance FINAL JAKE PAUL wears a gray-white camo hoodie and black sweatpants, but he is covered and illuminated by a powerful yellow-red aura, bio-electricity while his eyes become a pure and shining, raging red. Personality He becomes the embodiment of rage, destroying anything that dares to come in his way. He knows that he is easily the strongest thing in existence. Forms |-|FINAL JAKE PAUL= FINAL JAKE PAUL *'Omnipotent' - He is supremely powerful and has unlimited power, as he easily eviscerated TOAA out of existence with no effort, and also easily destroyed other joke characters such as NIGHTMARE PENNYWISE LEVEL 3 and DARK DONALD with no effort as well. *'Omniarch' - FINAL JAKE PAUL rules over everything in existence, including God himself. *'Omnicompetence' - FINAL JAKE PAUL can understand and solve any problem. Which is surprising, because regular Jake Paul is legendarily stupid. *'Hypercompetence' - FINAL JAKE PAUL can easily adapt to anything in existence and be absolutely skilled to no limit. *Other ridiculously overpowered things, like creating and destroying anything, be present in any where, know the past, present, and future, have all senses pulled to omniversal scale, be able to be free from anything, speak and decipher any language in existence, etc. *'Power of Team 10' - FINAL JAKE PAUL can use the power of Team 10 and use it to destroy all concepts and totality, as well as the concept of totality itself, erasing anything in existence. *'HATER DABBING' - FINAL JAKE PAUL can use his extremely powerful dab to make anything explode to an omniversal scale, ceasing all hate and disliking towards him at ease as well. *'Tier Infinity' - Is Tier Infinity, which is higher than Tier -1. *''' |-|ABSOLUTE FORM= ''ABSOLUTE JAKE PAUL'' By absorbing Team 10's souls and bodies, as well as absorbing PewDiePie and his natural power to become the most subscribed YouTuber, he becomes supremely powerful beyond unfathomable comprehension. *'''Earrape Singing - Besides being much stronger, his natural singing abilities become worse as his voice is horribly distorted and is brought up to eleven when he sings, causing natural totality destruction in multiple large portions of existence, and he is able to pinpoint where he wants the destruction. *'MY LAST RETRIBUTION' - ABSOLUTE JAKE PAUL uses his ultimate and final attack. He absorbs everything around him and empowers himself, before exploding. It obviously destroys all of existence, but it also destroys the void of nothingness, the concept of nothingness, totality, creation, possibilities, wiping the memories of anyone who somehow survives his ultimate attack. It also erases the possibility of the concept of existence even being thought up, as simply nothing will be fathomable or exist. *'Unknown Tier' - His power is so great that it's not even a possible tier system. Category:Joke Character Category:Role-Play Characters